


Fairies magic

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Series: Risa [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: After the Voyager had reached the earth, Seven separated very quickly from Chakotay. Now she is doing a very special job on Risa, in the hope of being able to forget a very special person.





	Fairies magic

Seven had left Chakotay fairly quickly after the Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant and boarded the next spaceship, which would take them as far away from him and the Voyager crew as possible.

Since she was denied what she really wanted, she had decided to seek perfection in other things. So she became the most famous noble whore on Risa whose true identity remained unknown to anyone. That and her exclusive offer, made her known relatively quickly and the most popular noble whore that existed on Risa.

Behind her glittering face mask in the shape of fairy wings that covered more than half of her face, the long glittering white patent leather boots that went to her knees, her glittering rainbow-colored tight-fitting dress that barely covered her bottom, and her glittering long white gloves was she barely recognizable as a former Borg drone.

Her long blond curls fell gently on her back, on which she wore fairy wings, and in her hand she held a fairy wand, which could do as much as needed. Overall, her outfit was a dream come true for all men and women who could afford to buy and accept and abide by their rules.

An hour with her costed 5,000 credits and included only viewing but not touching. It cost 7000 credits to touch let the fairy staff,the whip, the claws or the knife. People had to pay 10,000 credits so that they could use them and give them an incomparable experience. And from 15,000 credits and up, there was even body contact, but only Seven themselves could determine how and what could be touched. From 20,000 credits, the customer could lick she, but not in the genital area, only on the neck, on the arms, legs and feet. From 30000 credits, it was possible for Seven to bring orgasm to the client, in their own special way (after all, they had stored the sexual knowledge of 10,000 different species in their cortical nodes), without ever having touched the client. Everything was possible as long as the price was right and Seven was in the right mood.

Only kissing and sex were excluded from the outset. Okay, if she someone liked, so a woman was especially good and looked very similar to someone, she also broke her rules now and then and allowed herself some fun.

At work, her attention and concentration was focused on the client and everyone got what he or she had bought. But her love, her body and her soul belonged to only one person. A woman in whom she had fallen madly in love years ago. But this woman would never reciprocate her love. Seven was one hundred percent sure. Therefore, she was here and did what she did in the hope that she could best forget her love.

And now, the only person she thought of never seeing her here in her playroom was sitting in front of her in the chair, bound by her assistants, looking expectantly at her.

She had a mask on, just like any client, to keep her own identity a secret. But Seven would have recognized her everywhere and with every disguise. It was her scent that immediately inebriate Seven and clouded her.

Seven's heart stopped and she blinked at the woman in her heart, irritated.

"Shit" Seven cursed inwardly, looking at the agreement that each and every customer provided with their wishes and what he or she was willing to pay.

Seven's heart started to beat wildly when she saw that the customer wanted the full program and was willing to pay 1 million credits to fuck her and be fucked by her.

Seven had never had a client who went so far and wanted to pay so much. Unsure what to do next, she stared at her client.

B'Elanna untied her shackles, which the assistants, at her request, were extra laxly bound, and got up from the chair. Seven looked at her in surprise and stepped back. But B'Elanna pulled her into her arms and smiled broadly at her.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you? And how surprised I was when I found out where you are and what you are doing?" B'Elanna asked, smiling at Seven.

Seven shook her head and looked sheepishly to one side. But B'Elanna put her hand under her chin and turned Seven's face back to himself.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that?" B'Elanna asked, looking at Seven tenderly.

Seven shook her head again and stared defiantly at B'Elanna. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a calm tone, though she was certainly not as calm now.

"When I heard that you were separating yourself from the old man and leaving the earth, I was worried about you. I started looking for you. Do you remember the night we spent together in the turbolift because the energy failed? "B'Elanna asked softly.

"Yes" Seven replied, remembering it very well.

"That night I met you from a very different side. I was very pregnant and everything hurt. I whined and cursed. But you calmed me down and cared for me. You massaged my back and feet, told me about beautiful mists and other things you saw. And I ... I recognized who you are that night and how much I like you. When we were saved, we parted, but my thoughts were often with you. I was pregnant and just married to Tom, but every time I saw you from there my heart beat faster and I fell in love with you more and more. But then Chakotay came and you both started to build a relationship with each other. I was happy for you and so unhappy for me. And then suddenly we were on earth, Miral was born and you were gone with Chakotay. My heart ached all the time and my marriage with Tom was not going very well anymore. We parted in friendship. And then I heard about the separation between you and Chakotay and I just had to find you." B'Elanna confessed and smiled gently at Seven.

Seven blinked her eyes in confusion, not knowing exactly what she had just heard. Speechless, she simply looked at B'Elanna.

"May I?" B'Elanna asked, indicating Seven's mask. After Seven nodded to her, B'Elanna carefully removed Sevens and then her own mask.

"Unfortunately, I do not have 1 million credits, would you still like to kiss me?" She asked, winking at Seven mischievously. And Seven grinned broadly at her and pulled out her fairy staff.

"Scammers are punished here very, very, very hard," she mischievously replied pushing B'Elanna aside.

In a clearly frosty and dominant tone she said afterwards. "Sit on the bed and do whatever I command you. If you obey and are a good slave, you'll get a kiss from me as a reward."

B'Elanna looked at Seven stunned and swallowed several times.

But then Seven Mimik changed from one moment to the next and she smiled broadly at B'Elanna.

"That was a joke." she said quickly and sat on B'Elanna's lap, put her arms around her and kissed her gently and tenderly. B'Elanna pulled Seven close to her and returned the kiss hot and heartfelt.

The End


End file.
